


One Last Vow

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the wedding ceremony transitions into the reception, Kurt sorts out how to put words to the happiness he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for allusions to past homophobia and bullying. Written for the todaydreambelieversfic weekly challenge on tumblr (Klaine Wedding).

Getting married is a rush. It all happened so fast – both deciding that yes, today _should_ be the day, and the actual ceremony, and then Kurt officially has a husband, with all the “only death will part us now” promises made. There are cheers, and champagne, and more well-wishers than Kurt could have possibly imagined back when he felt like he was the only gay kid in all of Ohio. Even people he doesn’t know _because he crashed Santana and Brittany’s wedding_ come up to him and wish him all the happiness in the world.

He catches Blaine’s eye from across the barn and they both grin ridiculously. All the happiness in the world. For a while it seemed like it was gone, but he feels it now.

Kurt requests “One Hand, One Heart” for the next dance. Artie boos him for bringing the mood down, and Kurt doesn’t care in the least. Blaine is there at the sound of the first few notes, holding out his hand, eyes shining with hope.

“I loved listening to you sing this,” Kurt says as he takes Blaine’s hand. He can’t help thinking of the first time he heard Blaine make those vows, rehearsing for the part he would play. Or of the first time they met in an embrace like this.

Blaine obliges Kurt’s hint, low and soft, just loud enough for Kurt to hear while they sway. “ _Make of our vows one last vow: only death will part us now_.”

Maybe the song is a downer for its mention of death, but grand promises speak to Kurt. Grand promises are part of what makes what he has with Blaine work, because Kurt longs to hear the kind of promises Blaine longs to make. Blaine just promised him forever. Kurt can feel nothing but happiness at giving himself to that promise. To have and to hold, just like this.

“How do you feel?” Kurt asks in the private aside they make for themselves in the middle of their party. Blaine doesn’t look like he has a single regret, but Kurt wants to hear what words Blaine will put to the strange but wonderful day – the strange but wonderful life – they have made for themselves. They’re so young, so senseless, so _sure_. Of course _West Side Story_ resonates now as it resonated then.

Blaine smacks a kiss solidly against Kurt’s lips in response. “Thank you.”

“Blaine, you can’t thank me for marrying you.” This boy and his uncontrollable manners. Kurt just signed up for a lifetime of both. He should ask Blaine’s mom if this is really what she intended, or if Blaine’s eagerness has gotten away with itself.

“It feels like a gift.”

“If so, it’s a selfish one.”

“A joint one,” Blaine corrects. “ _Kurt._ Of course I’m grateful. I don’t think that’s wrong. Perfect strangers are congratulating me – clearly they know what’s up.”

“Me too. I’m getting it too.”

Kurt doesn’t place as much weight on the opinions of others as Blaine, but Kurt thinks of the boy he was when he first met Blaine – perpetually lonely, practically a social pariah, expecting tenderness from nothing and no one save the crook of his elbow – and today Kurt wants to cry for the boy who couldn’t picture this day, but instead he thinks about all the happiness in the world, for the rest of his life.

“I’m grateful too,” Kurt admits.

“See? We’re so good at sharing already.”

Yes, Kurt loves grand promises, and he loves that their future is a promise they share.


End file.
